How to become a Flash
by wazzupSEB
Summary: In this version of the Justice League cartoons/ comics the second Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen has just died. Find out in this story how his friends of the League, his wife and his sidekick Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash react to this. Will Kid Flash survive the villains of Central City without? But most important who is going to tak the role up of the Flash? Later Wally/girl from JL.
1. Chapter 1

_**How to become a Flash.**_

_**Chapter one: The Death of a hero.**_

It was the battle against Braniac in Luthors body. The Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen, had just beaten him with the SpeedForce. Only now he could feel the SpeedForce was tearing him apart. He looked at the other five justice league members with who he was supposed to take down Braniac/Luthor. He loved all of them on a special way. Green Arrow was probably one of his best buddies on the league. When they first met he was always saying that The Flash was just a nerd who could run fast. But when Flash saved his life once in a battle, he earned the friendship and respect of him. Diana, a.k.a. Wonder Woman, was one his friends who had most respect for him, because she known what he was capable of. Superman, his friend who always got his back for him in though battles. Shayera, a.k.a. Hawkgirl, that was a special friendship, because I was like a bigger brother to her. And Batman, the always looking scary guy, still liked him. One of the things why Batman liked him very much, was because The Flash was also a mentor like Batman. When their students met each other, they were instantly friends and in a short time they had developed a brother-friendship. They saw each other as brothers. One of their students was Flash's student, Wally, Wally West, Kid Flash. Barry was also never going to see him again. He would miss him so much. They had adopted Wally when he was 6, because of the child abuse from his parents and later the death of his parents. When he was nine, Barry took him with him to his lab. And there it happened. The same accident that made Barry The Flash, made Wally Kid Flash. Thinking of Wally, made Barry thinking of his Wife Iris West, the best wife in the whole world, but also he would never see her again. Because he would never see anyone again, not his wife, not his friend, not his student,…No thought Barry, he is not only my student, he is my cousin, _he is my son…_, He would never see Wally again. He would never see anyone again because it was over for him.

This thinking moment happened in 3 seconds. Then he spoke up.

Flash – 'Guys, I'm not _feeling__ so __wellll._'

His friends could see how The Flash suddenly disappeared. Then they saw Luthor crawling up.

Luthor – 'Looks like I killed him after all.' Suddenly a hand from Superman was holding him up. His eyes were glowing red. 'Oh, I think this is the moment you kill me.' Superman's eyes stopped glowing red.

Superman – 'I'm not the same man that killed President Luthor in the Justice Lords Universe.'

Green Arrow – 'Well, I don't care, if you don't kill him. Then I will do it for you. HE JUST KILLED THE FLASH, OUR FRIEND.' he yelled.

Superman – 'Calm down, Arrow. The Flash knew all stakes of every battle he fought, this could have happened to each of us. The Flash would not have wanted from you, to kill him.'

Green Arrow just glared at him and then he punched Luthor right in his face, thanks to that Luthor was knockout.

Green Arrow – 'that's what you get you piece of shit' he mumbled.

Meanwhile was Shayera looking around, because she couldn't believe that the Flash was really dead. Suddenly a big portal opened, sucking her in it. Batman and Wonder Woman saw it happening and ran to her, but it was too late, she was already in the portal. Shayera feel down on a rock. She was very dizzy of the fall. When she stood up, she saw him, she saw the Flash, she saw Barry Allen, she saw his big brother.

Shayera – 'BARRY' she yelled running to him, trying to hug him, but because of the speed force she bumped right back. 'huh.'

Flash – '_S__**h**__a__y__e__r__a_.' he spoke on a weird tone *Weird tone from now included, but just going to write is in normal letters, because otherwise it is too much work.* 'Not much time, listen carefully. Tell my wife, Iris that I will miss her, never forget her and always love her. Tell my friends, they were the best friends I ever had, including you, I'll never forget you, you are my little sister, but also tell Wally, I am proud _off hhhimmm adnnnn Iiiii'llll never forgetttt himmm…._' then he disappeared. A big explosion sent her then out of the big portal and it closed. Wonder Woman ran to her.

Wonder Woman – 'Shayera, are you okay?'

Shayera looked at all her friends and said – '…yes, Barry said that we were the best friends he ever had.'

Everyone looked at her with a shock, because didn't know how, but Shayera had talked to Barry before she came back out of the portal.

_Back in the Watchtower._

There was a big meeting with everyone from the Justice League. Superman was going to tell him that The Flash had died.

Superman – 'Hello everyone. I hope you're all doing fine. I've called this meeting to tell you guys something terrible. In our fight against Braniac Luthor, the Flash has died.' Everyone of the League, except for the five members who already knew, where shocked by this. Most of them who where good friends with him, started to cry. 'He has given his life to defeat Braniac Luthor. Thanks to that and because that he was a great friend to all of us, we are building this monument to him in the watchtower.' Then they saw a big monument of The Flash. There stood '_In memory of our friend and colleague The Flash'. _Superman continued with talking. 'Also there is a funeral for him, you can all come if you want to.' he continued talking.

Shayera walked up to Green Arrow who was standing in a corner, listening to what Superman said and thinking of his friend The Flash.

Shayera – 'GA, we need to talk.'

Green Arrow – 'I'm not in the mood now sh-' he was cut off by Shayera.

Shayera – 'Now.' she demanded.

Green Arrow – 'Fine.' he said, on a tone that meant he was not happy. They walked to Shayera's room. When they were in their room Green Arrow started talking.

Green Arrow – 'So what's so urgent. Why do you need to speak to me?'

Shayera – 'I talked to Barry, when I was in the big portal. I think, Barry called it the Speed Force-' this time she was cut off by Green Arrow.

Green Arrow – 'What did he say.' he said very fast.

Shayera – 'That I should his wife and his friends that he will misses him and always love them and never forget them.'

Green Arrow – 'Okay, but you already s-'he was cut off again by Shayera.

Shareya – 'Green Arrow?'

Green Arrow – 'Yes?' he asked.

Shayera – 'Who is Wally?'

Green Arrows eyes got big. He forgot Wally. Wally would get very depressive when he would hear that Barry died. Wally felt like a cousin or a sort of little brother. That was most because of Roy. Roy saw Wally and Dick as brothers. Thanks to that Green Arrow spent more time than other heroes with this three and so he had become a sort of big brother to Wally, just like Roy.

Green Arrow – '…wally…'

Shayera – 'Yes..who is he?'

Green Arrow – 'I need to go now. I have some things to do.' he said quickly.

Shayera – 'But who is he? And where are you going to?'

Green Arrow – 'I'm going to tell him the bad news and I'll tell you later who he is.'

?- 'No, you won't.' said a shadow in that room.

Green Arrow recognizing that voice said: 'Yes, I will Batman.' The shadow was of course Batman. Shayera wondered how he got in her room. Never mind she thought. This could get interested and maybe she would finally find out who Wally is.

Batman – 'No Green Arrow. I'll tell it him. Barry asked earlier if Wally could stay with Dick at the cave because Barry thought that something bad was going to happen and you know how overprotective Barry was.' It was true if there was one mentor so protective over his sidekick it was The Flash over Kid Flash. 'I said it was okay and that Dick and Alfred would look after him. Also I asked you if Roy also wanted to stay in the cave, but you probably don't remember that, because you where drunk then.' Green Arrow got red.

Green Arrow- 'THAT'S NOT TRUE!' Batman glared at him.

Green Arrow – 'Okay, maybe a little. And now you are talking about it, I remember it. Roy is also there because he took a day off the league to visit them.' Roy was also a member of the Justice League. 'But I'm coming with yo-' he was cut off by Batman.

Batman – 'Alone. I'm going alone. It's my cave, I say that you're not coming. Also you don't have to come for Roy, because he's already 19 years, almost 20 years old now. So he can take care of himself.' After that he left the room of Shayera.

….

Green Arrow – 'Why am Is everybody always cutting me off.'

_Meanwhile in the batcave._

Kid Flash, Nightwing and Red Arrow where in front of one of the big TV's there were in Bruce Wayne's mansion. Nightwing and Red Arrow where playing a racing game. Since Kid Flash would press all buttons to fast, they said that he couldn't play for one game to see who of Nightwing and Red Arrow was better. Kid Flash, Wally, was bored. In one minute he had done nothing but whining.

Kid Flash – 'Dickkkk, I'm boredddd. Please, can I play now. I have nothing to do. I'm hungry. IwantdosomethingnowpleasecanIplayagainnow.' said a fifteen year old Kid Flash. Nightwing and Red Arrow where getting irritated by this.

Nightwing – ' . . .For. . .' said a seventeen year old Nightwing, a.k.a. Dick Grayson. Kid Flash, was the youngest of this trio and in the eyes of Nightwing and Red Arrow the most annoying but

Kid Flash – 'Fine, I'll go to the kitchen and get something to eat.' he said walking off. Then Batgirl appeared out of nowhere.

Batgirl – 'Hey Wa-' she said before she was cut off by the yellow and red blur from what felt to her like a little brother.

Red Arrow – 'Finally silence.' he joked.

Batgirl – 'So, you guys are still playing this game. You have played it for hours. You know I actually still need you guys help later this evening when we go patrolling this night.'

Red Arrow – 'Yes, yes, whatever babe.' Batgirl glared her eyes at him.

Nightwing – 'Don't worry about that Babs.'

? – 'Where is he?'

Red Arrow – 'Yikes. Jeez bats you always give me the creeps, you know that.'

Batgirl – 'Where's who?'

Batman – 'Where's Wally? I need to tell him, something.' he said.

Nightwing – 'What is something wrong?' That's when a yellow and red blur appeared back again in the room. It was Kid Flash, he had a big sandwich in his hands.

Kid Flash – 'Hey, do you guys know where the mustard is.' That was when he saw Batman. 'Oh hey bats, sup?'

Batman – 'Listen, Wally. I need to tell you something.'

Kid Flash – 'Sure. What's up?' he said with a big grin. But his grin slowly disappeared when he heard the news of what happened to his beloved friend, uncle, father-like and mentor Barry Allen, a.k.a. Flash. This grin changed into a big sad look, where now tears where coming down. Kid Flash felt sick. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't true. This must be some stupid joke, he thought. He fell to the ground still crying. Batgirl rushed over to him and started hugging him and telling him that everything will be all right.

But everyone in that room knew that for a long time nothing would be all right for Wally.


	2. Chapter 2

**How to become a Flash**

_**Chapter 2: Getting new recruits part 1**_

It was two days after the death of the beloved hero The Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen. Today was the funeral for him. Everyone from Central City was allowed to come to the funeral, because almost everyone from the city liked The Flash. But it was still a few hours for the funeral and the now 6 original founders of the Justice League were having a discussion about what the League should do without their beloved friend The Flash.

J'onn - 'Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I know that most of you actually didn't want to come, because you were having hard times with the death of Barry. But luckily you all knew how urgent this meeting is. So let me tell you the reason for this meeting, which you all probably have guessed by now…what are we going to do without flash on the league.' said the Martian Manhunter, formerly known as J'onn.

There was a long silent before anyone said anything. Then Shayera spoke up.

Shayera – 'We need a speedster on the team again. I know this may not sound like the perfect time to think about it. But lets be honest how many times has the speed of Barry come in handy for all of us. We need a speedster on the team, but only because we need one. But let me make one thing clear. . . .' They all agreed with this.

Batman – 'I'm glad you all think the same. I have selected a few heroes who have speed powers. But since I also think we need some new members on the league, we'll make this a discussion meeting for new league members.'

Superman – 'Don't you think we've alr-' he was cut off by Green Lantern, a.k.a. John Stewart.

Green Lantern – 'No, we could always use some extra raw power.'

Batman – 'Okay, let's get started. First up we've got Powergirl. Just like Green Lantern just said we could always use some extra raw powers and she may not be a Flash and have their kind of super speed, she still has speed limit that's probably as high as Supergirl.'

Wonder Woman – 'She's ready.'

Superman – 'I agree, but still I'm not liking this idea.'

After an hour of discussing they decided to recruit the following people to become a leaguer:

Powergirl, the reasons here for you already know.

Hal Jordan, a.k.a. Green Lantern, their old friend who had left the League to start a normal life, but the league thought that it was time for him to become a league member again.

Nightwing and Batgirl, it was Supermans idea, since Supergirl was already on the League why wouldn't they let them on the team to. Everyone agreed, but Batman.

Black Canary. This was a youth friend of Batman and since she was a could hand to hand combat fighter and trainer the league thought they could use her training.

But that left only one big question left, that the league didn't want to answer actually. But still it was a very important question. That question was: Who is going to replace The Flash?. There were three options. One, Jay Garrick, the original Flash, who was retired now. Two, Jessie Quick, a woman in her early twenties who also had super speed powers and sometimes had worked with the Flash Family. And three, Kid Flash, a.k.a. Wally West. The league members who knew him, hadn't said his real name when the called him up as an idea, because he still had a secret identity for some league members.

Green Lantern – 'I say, we bring them all in. And then we can decide later who will replace the Flash.'

Superman – 'No Way, wal- I mean Kid Flash, is still just a kid. He's the youngest superhero on this planet right now. We can't let kids on the league.'

Batman – 'What about Nightwing, Batgirl and Supergirl then. Nightwing is seventeen so he's actually still a kid and Batgirl and Supergirl are 18, but not for a very long time.' Superman couldn't react to this.

Batman – 'So, it is agreed. The following persons will join the Justice League. Powergirl, Hal Jordan, Nightwing, Batgirl, Black Canary, Jay Garrick, Jessie Quick and Kid Flash.'

Green Lantern – 'Agreed.'

J'onn – 'Agreed.'

Hawkgirl – 'Sure, whatever.'

Superman sighed. 'Fine.'

Wonder Woman – 'Yes, agreed. When will they join us.'

Batman – 'Tomorrow.'

_At the Allen's House_

Wally West, a thin 15 year-old boy, also known to some people as Kid Flash, was lying in his room on his bed. The sidekick, who had just lost his mentor and beloved uncle and friend, The Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen. He was thinking of what had happened and he kept saying that if he was there instead of making fun with friends he could have helped him. He stood up and walked to one of his lockers. He opened it and saw there The Flash costume and ring. He held it up high for the mirror in his room. There he saw a picture of him and his uncle. He put his uncle's costume and ring back in the closet and put after that his head in his head.

Wally – 'Uncle Barry, Jeez dude, what have I done. You should have called me and ask for my, Jessie's and Jay's help. We could have stopped him and you could still be here. Why didn't you called us. WHY?!' he yelled and stomped his hand into the wall, making a hole in it. That was when someone knocked on the door.

It was his aunt Iris.

Iris – 'Wally….Jay and Jessie are here for you.' Jay and Jessie walked in.

Jay – 'Hey kid, are ya doing a little better already.'

Wally – 'Guys…I really appreciate that you're coming to look how I'm doing, but I really want to be alone for now.'

Jessie – 'Kid….we've got a little surprise for you.' Wally looked at her with a surprised look. 'WE'RE INVITED TO JOIN, DRUMROLL PLEASE, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE.' Wally's mouth fell wide open.

Wally – 'Are you serious…..We're are asked to join the, almighty, superior, awesome, JUSTICE LEAGUE..' With a blur Wally was gone. Jessie, Jay and Iris looked around where he was and then they heard his voice outside of the house. They looked outside the window and saw Wally already standing in his costume out of the house tapping his foot very fast.

Wally – 'Are you guys coming already or what?' he joked. Jay, Jessie and Wally said bye and waved at Iris at exactly the same time and with a blur they were gone.

Iris – '…speedsters..' she sighed while smiling.

Hal Jordan, known as one of the official Green Lanterns of earth, had just been flying in the air thanks to his ring. He landed on the spot where the letter he got from the Justice League said he should wait for the others or members from the League. Hal Jordan looked around to see if there was already someone here. Nobody was here. He knew the place where they were supposed to meet each other. This was the place where Hal told his friends that he was leaving the League to get a normal life. His friends reactions were not so happy, but the Flash supported him and said that he should do what he thought that was the best for him. All of a sudden someone came flying down there. It was Powergirl.

Hal Jordan – 'Hello M'am. I think we never have been introduced to each other. I'm Green Lantern. I suppose you're here to because of an invitation of the League.'

Powergirl – 'Yes, and please call me Powergirl or Karen, whatever you like more.' she said while smiling.

'_Okay Karen_' said a person in the dark. Hal Jordan immediately turned around as a reflex and put his hand with his ring up. Powergirl also stood ready to fight.

Nightwing – 'Jeez, Hal, it's just us.' he said while he and Batgirl stepped out of the shadows.

Hal Jordan – 'Hahahaha typical batpeople. Creeping the crap out of everyone.' he said while laughing.

Batgirl – 'Hey Powergirl, long time no see. Is this everyone that is coming.'

Nightwing – 'I guess that's a no' he said while pointing at someone who was on bike riding this way. The Bike started riding faster to them. 'Uhmm, is that person trying to bump into us or is it just me.'

Green Lantern – 'Everybody stand back.' he said while he made with his ring a big wall. The person on the bike dashed and stopped just for the wall. The person who stepped of the bike was a woman, it was Black Canary, a woman with an age around the twenties.

Black Canary – 'Ahh, you guys can't let me have a little fun. Sorry folks if I'm a little late' she joked. 'Hey Babs, hey Grayson, long time no see. How's the bats?'

Before that someone could even answer her. They saw three blurs and after that they saw Jay Garrick, Jessie Quick and Kid Flash standing before them.

Kid Flash – 'Man, I knew we were going to be the last ones here.'

Jay Garrick – 'Hello everyone. Anyone know when we're getting teleported to the Watchtower.' Hal Jordan walked up to Jay Garrick and gave him a hand.

Hal Jordan – 'It's good to see you again, Jay. I'm sorry for what happened to Bar-Flash I mean.' he said knowing that not everybody here knew his secret identity. 'Good to see you again kid.' he said to Kid Flash while ruffling his hair.

Kid Flash – 'Yep, good to see you again, uncle GL.' also knowing that not everybody knew Green Lantern's secret identity.

Jessie Quick – 'Do you guys hear that too?'

Kid Flash – 'whut?' The eight persons standing there looked to the sky and that was when they saw a javelin landing there. 'wow.' he said while looking with big eyes at. It was probably the most awesome plane he had ever seen and would ever see. The javelin landed and out of it stepped J'onn J'onzz.

J'onn J'onzz – 'Welcome friends. If you would follow me then we will fly to the Watchtower where you guys will get your official Justice League card and with that you're an official member of the Justice League.'

Kid Flash & Nightwing – 'this..is..just…to…AWESOME!' they said while high-fiving each other. 'Last one on board is a slowpoke.' he said and with a blur he was gone. Everyone looked at Jay, even Jessie who just stepped out of the way with superspeed so that nobody would look at her.

Jay Garrick – '..hehe..kids…'

When they finally arrived the Watchtower all eight new recruits, well except for Hal Jordan and Jay Garrick because they had already been on the league, were looking with big eyes at how big this place was and how cool it looked in space.

Kid Flash – '…this..is' he said. Everyone looked at him. 'this..is…place is like the biggest satellite in the universe..' All the new leaguers laught about this.

Powergirl – 'Good one, kid.' she said laughing, giving him also a soft punch at his shoulder. The soft punch was a soft punch for Powergirl but not for normal people who don't have super strength. So it made Kid Flash fly a little bit the way Powergirl punched him. 'oh, sorry kid.'

J'onn J'onnz – 'Friends, if you could just wait for a moment until Superman will be here to make you officially justice league members.' After that he flew to another room. A few minutes later an alarm went off. All of a sudden Batman appeared out of the shadows.

Nightwing – 'Bruce? What's going on?' he asked.

Batman – 'No time to explain. You eight have to prove yourself that you're good enough to join the league. There are some Supervillans lose in Metropolis and Superman is too busy with saving other planets in the universe. So you'll have to go to Metropolis and stop them.'

Jay Garrick – 'Batman, I'd like to talk with you about-..'

Batman – 'Later. NOW GO!' he yelled. They were all teleported to Metropolis. Not having a clue what for villains there would be there to fight. But what they also didn't know was that one of them was expecting them to arrive.

_**To be continued.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and the reviews. I hope you also liked this chapter **____** Tell me if I should continue with this story or not. And If you have any cool ideas for the story just tell me. I'll probably use them then.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**How to become a Flash **

**Finally this chapter is done. It took me very long, but this is also (until now) my favorite chapter. It is also much longer, then the other chapters. Even longer then chapter 1 and chapter 2, I think combined that is AWESOME! :D And you get to see more DCAU characters in this chapter :D I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. But first I want to thanks I everyone who has reviewed my story and has favorite and is following. Thank you guys. This chapter was originally planned to get earlier online, but I was for two weeks on holiday to Italy. So that's why it's has come later online. So yeah, I hope you like this chapter. And please review, follow or favorite :D!**

_**Chapter 3: Getting new recruits part 2.**_

Wally West, a skinny 15-yeard old boy, also known as Kid Flash to most of the world. The Fastest Boy Alive is his great title. He is known as the once side-kick from the very famous hero The Flash, who had just died in his battle with the Justice League against Brainiac and Luthor combined. This kid, named Wally West, was now running around in Metropolis. The City of the strongest human being on earth, the Man of Steal, the is it a bird, is it a plane, no it's Superman guy. Also just known as Superman. He was running around to fight some supervillains with some of his friends and people who he didn't really know. Well to be exactly the only persons he didn't really know where the blond woman with the age of 20, known as Black Canary, of which he had never heard. Still she was a hotty, Wally thought. The other one he didn't really know was also Powergirl, but he had heard of this blond woman. And she was also a hotty. Plus she had the biggest boobs he had ever seen in his entire life. The friends he was running around where Jay Garrick, one of his (extra-help) speedster teachers, plus he was like a grandpa to Wally and Jay saw Wally as his grandson. Jesse Quick, was also a speedster friend of Wally. She was a woman in her twenties with blond hair and she was a like a big sister figure to Wally. Another friend who had a big sister figure who he was running around, fighting crime now in Metropolis, was Batgirl, the red-head. Of Course he couldn't forget about his Uncle figure friend Green Lantern, but Wally called him Hal or Uncle Hal. Hal (Jordan) was the first other superhero Wally met when he was just Kid Flash for a little while. They liked each other immediately. Wally's best friend and big brother figure, Dick Grayson, also known as the boy wonder, who had now grown up to Nightwing, was also there fighting crime with it. From Robin to Nightwing. That took Dick quite some guts to do. Especially since The Batman was his mentor. Wally would never have made that same choice as Dick, because he was to scared Batman would become angry at him then. Anyway this team may sound like a team who would easily beat up some criminals. Because, c'mon up, a team with three super-speedsters, two master hackers and master skilled combat fighters, one guy who could create anything he thought of with his ring, another master skilled combat fighter and a screaming voice that can may you deaf (…or even worse) and a girl who is almost as strong as Superman and could still easily kill you in a second with probably only using her pinky. But still this team was having a lot of trouble with defeating this superheroes. That was because they were fighting Giganta, Solomun Grundy, Star Sapphire, Killer Croc, Clayface, Killer Frost and Metallo. It was almost like they were all perfectly match-outed. The supervillains were only with one person down the superhero team here, was Wally thinking. Just if someone had this all planned ou-. A scream. Kid Flash heard a scream all of a sudden. With superspeed he ran to the place where the scream came from and he saw that Solomun Grundy had just thrown Batgirl into a big wall. Kid Flash became angry of this and raced to him too.

Kid Flash – 'Hey leave her alone.' he said brave, but still he could shit his pants any moment, because he wasn't just saying this to one of his rogues or some low street criminal. But too Solomun Grundy, for fuck sakes. The superstrong zombie, that always after a time you killed him, he comes back to life. Duh. He's a zombie, of course that will happen. And there are still people who don't know how he gets a life back and back again. Solomun Grundy looked at the puny skinny kid and all he could to was laugh.

Solomun Grundy – 'HAHAHAHA, puny kid can't beat me, because SOLOMUN GRUNDY SMASH!' he yelled at the last part, using both his big muscle arms to splash Kid Flash. But of course, Kid Flash dodged this easily with his superspeed and he stood directly after the failed punched next to Solomun Grundy again.

Kid Flash – 'Was that the famous quote of Hulk from the Marvel Comics and you know it? I gotta say I'm impressed.' he said while putting his arms over each other.*****

Solomun Grundy – 'thanks' he mumbled again trying to punch Kid Flash to death. Again Wally dodged it. Solomun Grundy keeping trying it and Kid Flash kept dodging it easily and saying the whole time things like 'oh, I think you gotta try that punch again, dude', 'missed me…missed me again' and 'c'mon is it so hard to punch a little kid for you. You know I think you don't have it in your heart to kill me. I think you like me.' Of course he said all those things at superspeed. All of a sudden Star Sapphire appeared out of nowhere.

Star Sapphire – 'DODGED THIS!' she yelled while firing her pink laser to him. Wally could just dodge this just in time.

Kid Flash – 'Hah, I think you've got to better than that!' he laughed at her. That was when he heard 'oh yeah' from behind him. Oh shit, Wally thought. I totally forgot about Grundy. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

Solomun Grundy – 'How about this, Grundy asks!' he yelled and he had already thrown his fists to him. It was for sure now he was going to him. I hate my life, Wally thought for a second.

SMASH!

An enormous sound was made when a fist from someone as strong as Solomun Grundy reached the face of superspeedster kid who was trying to just avoid him on time. Kid Flash was sent flying to the air and his nose was bleeding. Nah, could have been worse, KF thought. Then he saw the building he was about to fly in.

Kid Flash – 'Me and my big mouth, I mean thoughts.' he said preparing himself for an enormous clap or even his death. After a second he opened his eyes again and saw that he was flying and was not hit in the building. Oh thank god, he thought.

Kid Flash – 'Thanks Hal' he said, assuming that GL would have catched him. but when he turned around he didn't saw him. He saw that he was in Giganta's big hands. Giganta had saved..him? But why? Giganta moved her hands a little bit higher and her head a little bit lower. Kid Flash saw now the gigantic head, from yeah, Giganta and…oh..I think I need to take back the comment I made about Powergirl having the biggest boobs I have ever saw. These ones, from Giganta, are definitely the biggest I'm ever going to see, KF thought.

Giganta – 'Silly, I'm not the one you cal Hal. I'm Giganta' she said smiling him and chuckling. This made him smile.

Kid Flash – 'Uhmm, well thanks for saving me, m'am-' he was cut off by Giganta.

Giganta – 'Please, call me Giganta.' she said while smiling again.

Kid Flash – 'Uuhmm, okay Giganta. But why did you save me?'

Giganta – 'I may be a villain, but I'm not a monster that watches how children die, even if they are heroes, especially not if they are cute.' she said smiling at her biggest now. This made Wally even more blush.

Kid Flash – 'Okay, thanks gotta go.' he said while running with superspeed from Giganta's body to the place where Batgirl lied before he was punched away by Solomun Grundy. There he found Nightwing and Black Canary already helping her.

Kid Flash – 'Babs, you okay?' he said concerned to her after he had bowed down to her.

Batgirl – 'I'll be fine KF, how about you?'

Kid Flash – 'Just a bleeding nose, but for the rest I'm f-' he was cut off again this time by Nightwing.

Nightwing – 'Let me see that.' checking his little brother's nose, putting super quick some bandage around his nose and making sure he's not hurt anywhere else. 'You're clear.'

Black Canary – 'And so is Batgirl, so let's get back to the fighting.' she said with an interested tone to kick some of the villains asses.

Batgirl – 'Di, I have missed your style.' she said with smirking. Before the four heroes could return to the battle field. A big explosion came from the ground. And after that they came another big explosion, but now an electric blue field came out of the ground putting a kind of electric wall between the field where the heroes were fighting the bad guys. But they could still see each other. KF, Batgirl, Black Canary and Nightwing where stuck on the right side with the villains Killer Frost, Clayface and Metallo. While Green Lantern, Jay Garrick, Jessy Quick and Powergirl where on the left side stuck with the villains Killer Croc, Solomun Grundy, Star Sapphire and Giganta. Also the heroes couldn't fly or run out far away because there were walls above them and on every way next to them. Jay Garrick ran at superspeed and tried to vibrate out of there, but he got an electric shock. He screamed, but it wasn't as much painful what he saw next. Over to the right side, he heard a voice, a voice he had known for a long time. He may have not been the first who knew him, but still he had fought with him many times. Jessy Quick knew exactly what Jay Garrick was thinking. And Kid Flash looked with terror in his eyes at the figure landing on the ground in the sort of blue electrical cube he was stuck in.

That figure was Gorilla Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd – 'Well look who we have here, three little speedsters, all trapped in here with some of their hero friends and some of their biggest enemies. It's almost like someone..'

Gorilla Grodd & Kid Flash – 'planned this out...' said Gorilla Grodd with an evil smile and Kid Flash with terror all over his face.

Gorilla Grodd – 'Yes, you're right Kid Flash. I hired all these villains, so that I could kill all of the last Flashes. So that the world can finally be Flash free.'

Kid Flash – 'Why would you say that, I thought we were like super awesome and best friends, y'know.' he joked awkwardly. Okay West, tip to yourself don't make jokes anymore when you're really nervous, because those jokes are lame.

Gorilla Grodd – 'Ahhh, Kid Flash always making jokes and trying to be a hero. You should never have become Kid Flash, kid, you could have become something better instead…maybe' he grinned evilly 'oh who am I kidding, you would probably still be a stupid little loser. But you don't have to worry about being that, because you and you're friends are going to die, today, kid.'

Kid Flash – 'I DON'T THINK SO!' he said angrily running towards at him with superspeed. Nightwing, Batgirl and Black Canary ran also to battle Metallo who was trying to punch them, while Killer Frost was trying to freeze them. Before Kid Flash could punch Grodd in the face in superspeed form, Clayface jumped at him and became all slimy over him. Kid Flash made a tornado at superspeed. So that he would get away, but then this legs got freezed by Killer Frost. Kid Flash couldn't run anymore to anywhere for the moment. Nightwing noticed that and saw that Grodd all of the sudden had this sharpy big metal speer in his hand moving to put that in Wally's legs.

Nightwing – 'KF! NOOO!' he shouted to his little brother. Sadly this distracted Batgirl and Black Canary, who had not noticed what was going on with Wally. So this gave Killer Frost the time to freeze all three of them. Then it happened. Gorilla Grodd smashed the big sharpy metal speer through KF's left leg.****** Wally screamed out in pain and tears were falling down from his eyes. Blood spilled everywhere from his leg and you could see even some of his bones by his leg and speer that even went through the most important bone of the leg. Jay Garrick saw this happening while fighting the villains with the other heroes who where stuck on the left side from the big blue electrical cube.

Gorilla Grodd – 'So, now that the original Flash has already suffered and he and your friends will be weaker and much easier to die. Just as the Justice League, because they cannot hold another tragedy. Plus what could they begin without super speedsters. Thus, now to finish you. Farewell, Kid Flash.' he said while moving the big sharpy metal speer high up, ready to move it to his heart. Wally looks at this and he even starts to cry more and tries to move, but this cost him only more pain. This is it, he thought. Well at least, I'll see Barry again in the speedforce heaven.*******mBut then an enormous ice ray came out of nowhere and it was targeted for Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd – 'What the-' Before he could even finish his sentences, his whole body was frozen. Everyone, except for the three frozen heroes, looked at the place where it came from. Out of a dark old ally stepped Captain Cold who was holding his ice gun. You could see from his gun that he had just shot it at Gorilla Grodd. But not only Captain Cold came out of the ally, also Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, The Trickster and Heatwave.

Captain Cold – 'Nobody hurts our baby Flash.' he said with rage in his tone. Yes thought Wally, the rogues. Thank god, I have never meant this more than before. I love those guys. Before either Killer Frost, Clayface or Metallo could react to (what the fuck) what was going on, throwed Captain Boomerang Boomerangs to the three frozen heroes making them free from the ice. Killer Frost and Clayface still looked open-eyed to what was going.

Metallo – 'What are you waiting for attack.'

Clayface & Killer Frost – 'Uhhm right.' But it was already too late for them. Heat Wave had sent an enormous amount of Fire to Killer Frost. Which hit her extremely, so she was knock out. For Clayface it didn't end any better. The moment he took to look what happened to Killer Frost, was the moment for Captain Cold to freeze him, make Captain Boomerang throw Boomerangs at him, which made him in go in little ice pieces and enough time for Mirror Master to set enough different mirrors up where those pieces couldn't escape. Metallo looked amazed at all this. How could the always sucky rouges from the Flash do this all of a sudden. That was when he felt a kick at his knees from Nightwing and a double punch from Canary and Batgirl in his face. And before he could attack them, The Trickster showed up out of nowhere and shot his snot-gun at him. And it hit his target, Metallo, absolutely. It made him melt, because the snot contained acid. Metallo and Clayface were definitely down. Killer Frost was knocked out for the moment and Grodd frozen for the moment. The Rouges walked up to their baby Flash, which they tried in all the battles they had over the past years never too hurt or at least as possible. Wally looked up at this saviors and friends.

Kid Flash – '…y-yo-you..guy-ss roc-kk-edd….' he said with much effort. Also he couched some blood up. Captain Cold kneeled down next to him and looked at him with concern.

Captain Cold – 'Baby Flash, we're going to get you out of here...Alive. I promise.'

Nightwing – 'We must move fast, if we want him to survive this. Batgirl, Canary go search for an exit.' They went searching for an exit. Nightwing looked back at Wally. 'Okay, KF, listen very carefully. Alright?' Kid Flash nodded with almost all the energy he had left. 'We're going to have to remove this. I know you're not going to like it and it will hurt as hell. But it makes it easier to carry you with us. Okay?' Kid Flash nodded again. 'On a count of three, I will the speer out. One…Two…Three….' he pulled the speer very fast out of Wally's left leg. Dick hoped that so it would hurt less. Wally screamed out in pain and cried it out loud. He never cried as much as he did now. Nightwing put as quick as he could some sleep pills and anesthetic pills in his mouth. Wally was asleep in thirty seconds. Also Dickput a huge bandage around his left leg where the speer had hit Kid Flash.

Nightwing – 'Here, let's hope this will reduce the pain. Plus with Kid Flash his quick healing factor, he should make it out alive.' The Rogues all looked at each other and at the exact same time they said:

'Thank God.'

Their Concerns were also reduced now, but they weren't over. Black Canary came running back to them.

Black Canary – 'We've found us something that will takes underground and that it will takes under the electrical cube. Batgirl has already told this at GL, while he was fighting the villains at the left side of this cube and he has connected the Justice League to be here as soon as possible and help us.'

Nightwing – 'Let's go.' he said. He lifted Wally on his back and started to walk with Black Canary to where the underground exit and Batgirl were standing.

'Wait.'

They looked around.

Mirror Master – 'Make sure he will be okay, okay?'

Black Canary – 'Yes, of course. Plus we'll remember what you did back here. We owe you guys big time.' she smiled. The Rogues walked back the way, they came from. Nightwing, with Kid Flash on his back, and Black Canary walked over to Batgirl. Batgirl said to them that they could go with the sewer under the blue electrical cube and that the Justice League probably would be outside the cube waiting for them, when they got out of the sewer. So the heroes did as Batgirl said. When they get out of the sewer outside of the blue electrical cube Batman, Superman and John Stewart, the other Green Lantern of the League were standing there, with a javelin also their. Their eyes went wide open when they saw what happened to Kid Flash.

Batman – 'What happened to him.' he said angrily towards Nightwing.

Nightwing – 'Gorilla Grodd appeared out of nowhere and did this to Kid Flash, but the Rogues, by the way who also appeared out of nowhere, saved us.' he said with effort and even a little disbelief, because he still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Black Canary – 'Wait Green Lantern, Powergirl, Jay Garrick and Jesse Quick, are still on the left side from the cube.' That was when two blurs appeared out of nowhere.

Jesse Quick – 'Nope, wrong answer. You win nothing.' she joked. Green Lantern and Powergirl came also flying to them. Green Lantern and Jay Garrick looked extreme shocked at Kid Flash.

Green Lantern – 'We have to get him to the hospital NOW!' he said.

Superman – 'Don't worry, Hal. We now also have a hospital in the Watchtower.'

Green Lantern – '…wow…You guys sure have changed the Watchtower much when we were gone.'

John Stewart – 'Yeah..yeah..yeah. We can chat later. We now have to get this kid to the Watchtower.' Everyone went on board and the Javelin went flying to the Watchtower.

Batgirl – 'So, how did you escaped your electrical cube.' she asked to Powergirl, but Batman answered this question instead of her, because Powergirl was cut off by him.

Batman – 'I hacked in the system that was making the electrical cubes and I shut it down when you, Nightwing, Kid Flash and Black Canary were in the sewer.' he said darkly.

Powergirl – '…I can talk for myself, creep…' she said to Batgirl. Batgirl laughed about this. Meanwhile was Jay Garrick looking at Kid Flash with guilt.

Jay Garrick – '…this..this is all my fault. I should have watch..him more. Watch more where the crazy kid was running to. In which problem he would run himself now.' he said with much guilt.

Nightwing – 'There was nothing you could have done, Jay. Gorilla Grodd caught us all by surprise. This could have happened to all of us.' he said.

Jay Garrick sighed and then said – 'I know, but I just don't want to lose one of my family again.'

_In Wally's Dream (Remember he is asleep, because of the sleep pills that Nightwing gave him)._

Wally – '…wow..where I am. Ah shit, I really have a big headache.' That was when someone tapped him on his shoulder. Wally turned around to see who it was and. No, he thought. No, it can't be. It was Barry.

Wally – 'BARRY' he yelled with tears in his eyes, immediately hugging him. Of course Barry hugged him back. 'I'm so glad to see you.'

Barry – 'Listen kid, I just can be in this dream of yours because of my last part that has not been taken apart by the Speed Force but instead has connected with it. I don't even know how it worked but this is probably the last time anyone gets to see me. I just wanted to say you were the best kid I have ever met and the best sidekick. I'm so proud of you. You were like a _sssonnn to meeee' _he said while crying and disappearing.

Wally – ' .NOOOO!' he yelled and then he woke up from his dream. He looked around and saw that he was in a bed. A hospital bed even. His leg and the other parts that hurt before he was sleeping didn't hurt anymore. Then he saw the Martian Manhunter standing across from him.

Wally – 'Uhmm…hi'

Martian Manhunter – 'Hello, Kid Flash. How are you feeling, if I might ask?'

Wally – 'I'm doing great to be honest.' he said while smiling.

Martian Manhunter – 'So your left leg doesn't hurt anymore?'

Wally – 'Nope, it feels fine.'

Martian manhunter – 'Good. Would you please follow me then?'

Wally – 'Sure.' Wally stood out of his bed and saw that he now wore a clean costume from him. After a while of walking they came in the middle of the Watchtower. Nightwing, Batgirl, Jay Garrick, Jesse Quick, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Powergirl, Black Canary and Superman were standing there. Wally was happy to see his friends, so he ran to them.

Kid Flash – 'Hey guys, missed me.' he said with a big smile.

Jay Garrick – 'LISTEN VERY CAREFULLY YOUNG MAN, FROM NOW ON YOU'LL MORE WATCH WITH WHERE YOUR RUNNING AHEAD TO. YOU HAVE SEEN WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER TODAY. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPENS TO YOU. YOU COULD HAVE DIED TODAY. YOU'RE LUCKY YOU SURVIVED. THUS FROM NO THINK BEFORE YOU ARE RUNNING AHEAD OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. AND IF SOMEONES SAY TO YOU TO WATCH OUT OR TO FOLLOW HIS OR HER ORDERS. YOU CAN ONLY BREAK THIS ORDERS IF IT IS REALLY REALLY URGENT. GOT IT' he yelled to him. Wally was shocked by this, but he got why said this.

Kid Flash – 'y-yes sir!' he said while gulping. Jay Garrick looked and the kid, who was awkwardly smiling at him and sighed. Then he gave him a hug.

Jay Garrick – 'I know you're just a kid, but I don't want to lose you, okay?! Especially not after we lost Barry. Just promise you'll watch out more, okay?' he said. Kid Flash looked him and then gave his usual smile.

Kid Flash – 'Promised.' he said with his big usual smile. Jay Garrick smiled back at him, knowing that Wally meant it. After that everyone who was standing there looked at Superman.

Superman – 'Welcome everyone to the Justice League, by the way glad you're okay Kid Flash' Thanks, said Wally to him. 'We have all choosed you to be on the Justice League because you're powers are what we need on the Justice League, you all know what it means to be a hero and we know we can count on you and trust you that you'll use your powers for the right things. J'onn will give you now your official Justice League cards with your names on it. It will always give you access to the Watchtower and you want to get beamed up to the Watchtower you can all us with it and we will beam you up to here.' After everyone had get their official Justice League cards and had taken a good look at it, started Superman to talk further. 'I will call up your name and then say what your room number will be, so you can put your stuff in your rooms later.'

'Jay Garrick, room 826'

'Jesse Quick, room 723'

'Kid Flash, room 313'*******

'Nightwing, room 317'

'Batgirl, room 408'

'Powergirl, room 409' Batgirl and Powergirl high-fived each other that there rooms were next to each other.

'Hal Jordan, room 108'

'Black Canary, room 309'

Superman – 'Now, you'll get a tour around the Watchtower by Huntress. I hope you enjoy your tour and I'll see you later.'

Huntress – 'So…uhmm hi everyone, I'm Huntress. I think only Black Canary knows me, so let me make one thing clear…you try to make fun of me and you're death. GOT IT!' she said.

Everyone answered with things like 'sure' and 'whatever'.

Huntress – 'Good now let's start our tour. We're now in the main hall of the Justice League. Here will you come too when J'onn J'onnz or Mr. Terrific calls you up for a mission. Also this is the place where you will get beamed to and off. This is also the place where you when you have monitor duty. If you will follow me then we'll now be going to the cafeteria.' They all walked to the kitchen. 'Here's the kitchen, you can get all kind of food. Don't worry the first year you don't have to pay it and later for a year to eat in the cafeteria you only have to pay a small amount of money. And even about that you don't have to worry about that because of the salary you will get on this team.'

Kid Flash – 'Wait we actually get paid when we work on this team. THAT'S AWESOME! How much?' he asked with a big smile.

Huntress whispered how much his salary was.

Kid Flash – 'AWESOME, that's more than all of my jobs I ever had combined.'

Huntress knew it now for sure, she was going to like this kid.

Huntress – 'Now we'll continue to the sparring room.' Everyone followed Huntress to the sparring room. Meanwhile they were walking to it, was everyone watching to the space outside of the windows or looking around at how big this place was or seeing if they could recognize any heroes. Kid Flash had already seen Elongated Man, a.k.a. Ralph, and they had waved to each other. 'Now here you can train if you want to get some muscle but for some of you have a to train in a week more times. It's duty-bound. That's for all the people under the twenties. So for Red Arrow, Supergirl, Batgirl, Nightwing, Stargirl and Kid Flash. You'll be trained by either me, wildcat, black canary, hawkgirl or john stewart, the green lantern. Now next to the sparring over there we have the showers when you can shower after the sparring and also a swimming pool, a hot tub and a spa if you want to relax. Now the least important room in my eyes, the relax room.' They walked over there. 'Here you have sofa's, tv's, exactly everything if you just want to relax, if you're not on a mission or just want to talk with some of your friends.' Then Huntress walked back from the new heroes group. Everyone followed her.

Huntress – 'What the..?! Why are you still following me?' she said angry.

Nightwing – 'Uhhm, you are touring us. Remember?'

Huntress – 'Oh yeah, the tour's over. BYE!' she walked back from the group.

Kid Flash – 'Jeez, someone forgot to take her chill pills in this morning.' he joked.

Everyone went to their rooms after the tour. Kid Flash had already looked at his room everywhere, put all his stuff where he wanted and had looked out his window to the space. He really loved his room. He had a big bed and even a tv. Now he thought to get some food, because he was really hungry and he hadn't eaten in a while. So that made him even more hungry. Thank you very much, fast metabolism. He walked out of his room and then saw that there were to rooms next to him with heroes he didn't know. Thus he thought that this would be a great way to make new friends. He saw that the room left of his, room 311, was from the heroine stargirl. He knocked, no one answered. Another time he thought. The room from his left, room 315, was from the heroine Zatanna. He was about to knock on the door when he heard

? – 'Can I help you?' he heard this from behind so this made him jump because he was startled. The women chuckled about this.

Kid Flash – 'Uhhmmmm, I-I just wanted-wanted to..uhhm'

? – 'Relax kid, I won't bite?' she joked and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

Kid Flash – 'Well, I'm new on the League so I wanted to say hi, to my hero-neighbours, I was just about to knock on the heroine, called Zatanna's room and then you made jump. By the way, I'm Kid Flash' he said with his usual big smile. They shook hands.

? – 'Ahhh, the famous side-kick of the Flash' she said forgetting that the Flash was no longer here. 'oh, I'm sorry I didn't meant it like that kid' she said, seeing that the comment had hurt him.

Kid Flash – 'It's okay, but who are you actually?'

Zatanna – 'Well, I'm Zatanna, so nice meeting you neighbour.' she joked.

Kid Flash laughed about this. Such a nice, cute, childish and warm laugh she thought. Kid Flash then came up with an idea.

Kid Flash – 'Hey, I was about to head up to the cafeteria, to get some food. Y'wanna come too.'

Zatanna – 'Sure kid, let's go.'

_Meanwhile at the cafeteria_

Red Arrow, a.k.a. Roy Harper, had just heard what happened to Wally and was now screaming at Nightwing.

Red Arrow – 'HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN, DICK! HE'S JUST A KID. HE'S NOT ONLY YOUR BROTHER, HE'S ALSO MINE. YOU GUYS SHOULD ALREADY EARLIER HAVE CALLED FOR BACK UP! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED FOR MY BACK UP! YOU KNOW THAT THIS COULD ALSO HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! RIGHT?!' Meanwhile was Nightwing sighing and saying 'roy…red arrow, please..', but Red Arrow kept on screaming.

Nightwing – ' ROY, SHUT THE F*CK UP!' he yelled at him. 'Roy, listen this is not the time, everyone can what we're screaming here to each other. We can fight this argument out another time, but listen I knew what was going on. Grodd just surprised us all and KF is fine now, so relax okay. We can take care of ourselves. About two weeks I'm already 18 so.'

Red Arrow – 'Okay, fine. I'm sorry. But now, I gotta go.'

Nightwing – 'Why, were are you going?'

Red Arrow – 'I need to go to sparring lessons. This time with Hawkgirl, so wish me luck.' he joked. But Nightwing didn't get the joke, since he didn't really know Hawkgirl. He got some food in the cafeteria and then set down at a table with his friends Supergirl and Batgirl. That was when he saw Kid Flash walking into the cafeteria with….Zatanna?! Huh, where did he know her from. Nightwing and Batgirl knew her from Batman, because he and Zatanna were youth friends just like he is with Black Canary. Kid Flash and Zatanna walked over too were Nightwing, Supergirl and Batgirl were sitting.

Kid Flash – 'Hey guys.' he said with his big grin.

Supergirl – 'Hey kiddo. I see you are feeling better.'

Batgirl – 'And that you have made some new friends.'

Kid Flash – 'Yup and yup. I'm going to get some food. You guys want anything?'

Nightwing – 'Well, I already have my food here. So, no thanks.'

Supergirl – 'No thanks, short stuff.' she joked about his length.

Kid Flash – 'HEYY! You may be older than me, but when I am your age I'm taller then you. FOR SURE!'

Supergirl – 'That's a bet.'

Kid Flash – 'And how about you two?'

Batgirl – 'No, thanks.'

Zatanna – 'Me, neither. But thanks for asking kid.'

Kid Flash – 'Okay.' That was when he walked to get some food.

Zatanna – 'Such a joyful kid.' she said while smiling.

Nightwing – 'But I think that is going to change soon.' he said sadly.

Zatanna – 'Why?' she asked.

Nightwing – 'Tomorrow is his uncle's and the Flash funeral.' ********

_**To be continued.**_

***=**** I wanted to look that in this universe there are marvel comics to read and that if I ever make a fanfic about characters in the marvel universe that there will be dc comics then.**

****=** **Did you get the reference. It is a reference from the newest DC Animated Movie Justice Leauge: The Flashpoint Paradox. It is really a good movie. Great story, great art, great characters. The best DC/Marvel Animated Movie I've seen and one of my favorite animated movies of all time.**

*****= ****Did you get the reference. It is from the car of Donald Duck xD.**

******=**** Chapter 2 said that the funeral would be that day and that tomorrow the new recruits would be joining. I have changed the dates.**


End file.
